


Sleepless Dreams

by Starflower



Category: Take That
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflower/pseuds/Starflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take That are starting the promotion for their second album, The Circus, everything is going along fine but Howard has started to have a recurring dream. He doesn't understand why. Then at an interview he meets an attractive young woman who looks just like the one in his dream, but that's not possible - is it? He doesn't believe in the supernatural it's all mumbo-jumbo to him, but what happens next, makes him question his beliefs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Howard shifts restlessly in his sleep - the dream starts:  
  
 _It’s dusk and a woman is standing in front of the main door of a dark, derelict mansion. The door slowly swings open. As she steps inside, she is startled by a low noise. She looks about in the gloom but can see no-one. She walks quickly across the large entrance hall. Weaving erratically around the abandoned furniture and general debris, she reaches the foot of the stairs. The wood underfoot, creaks and groans. The woman looks worried by this and also by some very odd noises echo-ing around the empty house. She gets to the top of the staircase and walks across to the nearest door. As she is about to turn the handle, the door swings open by itself. The woman is rooted to the spot, as a strange mist flows from the room and surrounds her._  
  
Howard wakes with a start. “Damn! What is it with this dream?” He thinks “That’s the third time in the last couple of weeks.”  
He sits up and turns on the bedside lamp. He glances at the time on the clock-radio. It’s 4am.   
“Better try and get back to sleep, we’ve got promo tomorrow, got to be up early!” Howard reminds himself.  
He switches off the light and lies back down. He lies in the dark, trying to relax, but the dream is still on his mind. Why has it been exactly the same each time and who is the woman and why is she walking round a deserted house. He shakes his head to try and clear his mind. Howard eventually drifts off as the clock shows 5am.  
  
Later that morning Howard is having breakfast with the rest of the band.  
“You look rough.” states Gary, looking at his friend’s tired face.   
“Had a bad night’s sleep, that’s all” “Oh, why’s that? Gary asks.  
“Umm…” Howard doesn’t mention the dream, he stifles a yawn.   
“I kept waking up. Dunno why.” Howard replies.  
“Right. More coffee should help then.” Gary suggests and get up to go and get Howard another coffee.  
“Thanks mate” Howard answers sleepily.  
“Well, we should be finished by four. So, not too late today.” Says Jason, who’d been listening to their conversation.  
“Yeah, we’ve only got a couple of magazine interviews to do” added Mark.  
Yeah, But we’ve got to do some photo’s too to go with um” Howard reminds him.  
Oh, it’ll be fine. The make-up people can do wonders!” Gary laughs as he rejoins them, bringing back Howard’s espresso.  
The coffee has the desired effect, which was lucky as about 15 minutes later Tom, their manager, appears and says,  
“Right lads, the van here, lets get going."

 

Emily woke-up and shivered. It was that dream again. It spooked her. In the dream she was wandering around a derelict house. It seemed so real, which was why it disturbed her so much and because it was the third time she’d had the same dream in the last two weeks. She didn’t usually remember her dreams, but this one was strange.  
  
She stretched and got out of bed. Time to get ready for work. Emily quickly showered and got dressed. Then drank her morning coffee while doing her make-up and hair.   
“Well, that’ll have to do” she spoke to her reflection in the mirror. Grabbing her coat and bag she hurried out of the flat heading for the tube.  
  
Emily arrived at work and switched on her computer to check her emails and the latest music and celebrity news stories. She worked for a national music magazine. It was a busy and often chaotic job but she loved it. She got free tickets to gigs and special previews as part of her job, as she did some of the live reviews and occasionally interviews with new bands. She’d not worked there long and was hoping that eventually she’d be asked to do an interview with one of the bigger bands.  
  
“Hey, Emily, can you come in for a minute? “ Her boss Matt called over to her from his office.  
“Yes, Matt” she replied, wondering what he wanted.   
“Emily, you have a great oppotunity today to interview one of the biggest bands around at the moment. Alex was meant to be doing it but he’s called in sick with the flu. So, this is your big chance. This is a very important interview for the magazine and for the band. It’s to promote their new album. So, what do you think? Are you ready for this?” Matt looked expectantly at Emily.  
“Oh yes! Yes of course, Thanks! I won’t let you down Matt.”  
“I know you won’t” Matt smiled.  
“I’ll need to do some background, who’s the band?”  
“Take That”  
“Oh” Emily was slightly disappointed. She knew they were the hottest pop band around, but she was hoping for someone slightly more indie or at least a bit more credible. Though she did like “Shine” and had heard their new album already and it wasn’t too bad for a former boyband – what did they call themselves now? A manband? She laughed to herself. Oh well, as least they’ll be good to look at.  
“You’re to meet them at one, they’ve got another interview before, but then they’re all yours, laughed Matt.  
Emily pulled a face. “Ok, one o’clock. Where’s the location for the interview?”  
“Soho House,” Matt said, looking puzzled. “What’s wrong? I thought you’d jump at the chance to meet them. Most woman seem to go weak at knees at the mere mention of their name!” Matt replied.  
“Not every woman” Emily rather pointedly replied.  
“Oh, you a Westlife fan then? Matt joked.  
“No!” Emily said in disgust,”  
I prefer real bands, who play instruments and aren’t all about the image.”  
Sorry, only teasing you. If this interview is a success, you can have your pick next time.”  
“I’m sorry Matt. I didn’t mean to be ungrateful. I was just surprised we would consider interviewing a pop band that’s all” apologised Emily.   
She was starting to get a bit excited about the interview. It would be interesting to see the real people behind the image. See if there was anything other than the image. Who were they really? This could be a really great piece if they were willing to open up a bit.  
“It’s ok… But Take That aren’t just any old boyband. They have reinvented themselves and changed the rules about how to be a popband. So you should get a good story out of this.” Explained Matt.  
“Yes, I was just starting to realise that.” replied Emily. “It will be good. Is Will doing the photo’s?” Emily asked, getting back to the practicalities of the afternoon.  
“Yes, He’ll meet you there.” Matt replied.  
“Ok. I’ll better and go and do some background reading.” Emily said.  
  
Later, after much reading about the band and watching numerous video clips, Emily switched off her computer. She hadn’t realised quite how good they were or how successful they had been and that Gary Barlow was consider to be one of the top pop songwriters this country has ever produced. She now could see why they were held in such high esteem by the pop industry. She now felt a bit stupid being so dismissive about them before. The rock and indie scene were a bit snooty about pop bands, usually with good reason but Take That were the exception.  
  
Now she couldn’t wait to meet them!  
Emily strolled out of the office and looking down the road, waited at the kerb to get a cab to the interview.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily pay’s the cabbie and walks to the entrance of Soho House. She quickly walks up the stairs to the reception. She explains to the receptionist who she is and who’s she is meeting. The young man, asks her to sign in and points over to the lift and says the band are in the small drawing room on the second floor. This is often hired out for interviews or meetings. It’s a quiet area with cosy sofas and armchairs together with low level tables all in a Georgian style room.  
Emily gets out of the lift and walks over to the door. She hestitates, should she knock or go straight in? She decides to knock.  
“Come in!” A familiar voice calls out.  
“That sounds like Gary Barlow” Emily thinks to herself. She knew his voice now from her research that morning.  
She enters the room.  
“Hello, I’m Gary” and he leans forward and gives Emily a hug. Emily hugs him back, feeling a little perplexed.  
Next. “Hi, nice to meet you Emily” Jason gets up and walks over to shake her hand. Oh, he knows my name? Emily is a bit surprised, other bands are not usually that bothered about remembering names or being so polite.  
She smiles, “ Hello - Jason, isn’t it? He smiles broadly and nods.  
Next Mark comes bounding over, “Hi. Did you find the place ok? Do you want anything to drink? There’s tea, coffee or some of Jason’s herbal tea, if you prefer” He says the last bit while pulling a face at Jason. Who justs rolls his eyes at his friend and smiles.  
“Thank you, can I just have some water please?”. Emily is slightly overwhelmed by their attentiveness.  
Emily scans the room, as she realises, that one of the band hasn’t said a word yet. She sees Howard sat over by the window on one of the sofas. He looks tired but also she notices he is staring at her in a strange way. He looks kind of shocked for some reason.  
Emily decides to say hello to him as she read in her research that Howard can be a bit shy.  
“Hello Howard, pleased to meet you.” She stands looking at him waiting for a response. After what seems like an age he eventually says,  
“Hi, have we meet somewhere before?”

Earlier, the guys sat chatting while waiting for the second journalist to arrive. They’d ordered something to eat and more tea and coffee as they’d been there since mid-morning and wouldn’t have time to have a break for lunch. Howard was chatting to their manager Tom, when the room service phone rang. It was reception to say the next interviewer had arrived and was on her way up. Lara, their p.a. checked her notes to see how long the interview was to take and roughly how long the photo-shoot would take.  
“You should be finished by four, guys,” she confirmed to the band.  
Howard was relieved, as he was still feeling tired. Plus, he hoped the journo wouldn’t be too snotty about them. He knew they weren’t thought of as being very cool, back in the day, but now, a lot of the “credible” music mags were pushing to interview them. So he hoped the interviewer wouldn’t be too cynical about them and their music. The previous interview was with a popular celeb-based magazine and were very enthusiastic, but they had a different readership. It had been a fun interview with the girl reporter being very flirty. It reminded him of the old Smashs Hits interviews. The photo’s had been ok too as they had only wanted a couple of group shots. The music mag had asked them to do a longer photo shoot on the roof terrace. Howard wasn’t looking forward to it. It would be a long and tedious afternoon, with the photographer making them stand this way and that and their hair and make-up ladies having to keep re-doing their faces, to get rid of any shine and checking their hair was ok. He really found it a pain to be honest. The others were of the same opinion, but it had to be done and the results were usually good, fortunately.  
There was a knock on the door. Gary called out to come in. The door opened and a blonde haired young woman walked in. Gary, Jason and Mark all stood up and went over to greet the young woman. Lara had told them earlier her name was Emily Merchant.  
Howard just sat staring. He was trying to work out why she looked so familiar. Then he realised, with a shock - that gave him a shiver - she looked like the girl in his dream!  
“No, it couldn’t be, it’s too weird” he thought to himself.  
Suddenly he realised she was speaking to him and the others were also looking at him expectantly,  
“Hi, have we met somewhere before?” Howard asked. It was the only explanation. Maybe she’d been to one of his dj gigs?  
“Er, no, I don’t think so,” Emily smiled in a slightly puzzled way.  
Jason started laughing “Howard, that is the chessiest chat-up line I’ve heard in ages!”  
The others joined in and Howard smiled to cover his confusion.  
“It’s ok, I’m flattered” Emily replied to Howard, ignoring the others for a moment as they seemed to think it still quite hilarious.  
Actually she was flattered. Although Howard looked like he’d had a late night. He was stunningly attractive, with the most amazing blue eyes. She'd felt a little flutter in her tummy when he’d looked at her just then.  
She thought they all looked even better in person, which surprised her, as often good-looks were the result of computer re-touching, by the picture editors’  
Howard carried on looking at her. He looked really confused. Then he gave her a big smile and said  
“You must have a double around town then”  
Emily, caught her breathe. His smile was gorgeous, it really lit up his face.  
She just nodded and smiled back at Howard.  
To distract herself, she quickly got back to business  
“Shall we all sit down to start the interview? I expect you are very busy at the moment, promoting the album.” Emily asked them. She took a deep breath, then walked over to the vacant armchair by the window. Mark came over and handed her the glass of water she’s asked for moments earlier. She thanked him and took a large gulp from it and tried to clear her mind and concentrate on the interview ahead.  
They all settled back down into their seats, with Tom and Lara sat at the back of the room, discreetly keeping an eye on things.  
Then they all looked at Emily, waiting for the first question.


	3. Chapter 3

 

The interview went very well. Emily covered all the usually questions, plus, what were their own musical tastes outside the band? Were they able to lead normal lives, despite the renewed success? And what did they think of the fans that stayed at their hotels and followed them round on tour?

The guys seemed to enjoy the questions. In particular they had a long discussion between themselves about their fans and whether they liked them being around at the hotels and such.

During the interview Howard was fairly quiet but she wasn’t surprised from the clips she’d seen, he didn’t always join in as much as the others. At one point, Emily caught Howard looking at her in a very intense way, as though he was trying to work something out.

After about an hour, Lara reminded Emily of the time and that the photographer was due to arrive in a few minutes. He’d text Lara to say he was on his way. Emily wound up the interview and thanked them for their co-operation. They had been so down-to-earth and patient with the all the questions. They were obviously used to being interviewed, but they were 10 times better than some of the bands she’d interviewed, who seemed to be on a mission to be as awkward as possible.

Will the photographer arrived shortly afterwards. When he arrived the band were all really please to see him because he had worked with them before, on some of the promo for the Ultimate Tour.

“That’s good that you know each other” Emily said.

“Yes, they’ll behave for me.” laughed Will.

“What, we always behave!” Gary tried to sound indignant, but failed, laughing at Will as he rolled his eyes in mock despair.

“Of course you do Gary, it’s the others I’ve gotta watch” Will replied, smiling at the others as they shook their heads.

“Right, lets go up to the roof before it rains or the light goes.” Will announced.

Lara and Tom ushered the guys out of the room and Emily followed as Tom had asked earlier, if she was staying to watch the shoot.

Usually Emily would have politely declined and gone back to the office. But she was fascinated by them for some reason…There was a sort of aura around them…Plus Howard, he was intriguing her and - well - she had to admit to a certain attraction, but she didn’t for a minute think he would be interested.

“I’m sure he has far more glamorous women chatting him up all the time.” She thought to herself and smiled looking down at her “work” clothes: skinny black jeans, a tee-shirt under a military-style, three-quarter length coat, a long scarf to keep out the cold and black boots. Her hair was pulled back in a loose pony hair and she had little make-up on, save some mascara, a bit of blusher and some lip-gloss, that’d long worn off during the day.

It was a very quick shoot. Will chatted to the band about what he wanted to achieve with the pictures. Then he was off, snapping away and every now and again checking the images, then showing it to the guys and if they all agreed. He’d move on to the next set.

Every now and again Emily noticed Howard looking over at her and giving her a friendly smile. She’d smiled back while her heart did a little flip. This was not happening! Surely he wasn’t really interested in her? An ordinary girl from the suburbs? She lived in a trendy part of east London now but she was still a suburban girl at heart.

In all it took about an hour and a half. The light was starting to fade as Will declared he’d got enough shots. The band did a little theatrical cheer and then in turn thanked and then hugged Will goodbye. Then they went over to Emily and thanked her again and said their goodbyes. Emily thanked them back and was just about to start back down the stairs into the building, when Howard called out, “ Hey, do you want a lift back to your office?”

“Oh, umm, thanks! Howard, You sure it won’t put you out?”

“No, our driver is very obliging,” Howard laughed, little lines appearing at the corners of his eyes as he did so. It was quite cute Emily thought.

“Stop it!” She told herself. “It’s just a lift back to the office”.

They walked down to the third floor from the roof then all squeezed into the lift to the first floor reception.

When they’d all piled out of the lift. The others including Will started to walk down the stairs to the street. Howard whispered to Tom and then touched Emily’s arm and asked, “Do you need to go back to your office straight away?”

“No, I can phone in and say I’m working at home to finish the article. Why?” Emily asked, with her heartbeat starting to get a little faster.

Well, I’m a member here, we could have a drink, before you go home, if you like? My treat, as you’ve been so patient with us all afternoon.” Howard looked at her with questioning eyes..

“Thank you, I’d like that” Emily truthfully replied. “Oh, am I dressed ok, it’s quite posh?” Emily frowned.

“Yes, of course and you’re my guest. Anyway they let me in!” At this Howard started laughing, it was infectious and Emily found herself laughing along with him.

 

Howard led the way into the bar and while Emily phoned work and explained she was going home to finish her piece for the magazine, he ordered some drinks and a couple of fancy sandwiches, as he’d not eaten since earlier that afternoon and he thought Emily may be hungry too.

As Howard was waiting for the barman he was still wondering about the girl in his dream and the very real one with him now.

It must be a coincidence. Paranormal things don’t really happen he thought to himself.

“Emily was gorgeous” Howard thought “and bright too from the interview she did. She was very professional. He wanted to get to know her, but he wasn’t sure if he was her type of man. She was obviously not impressed with the pop star image but she wasn’t an inverted snob about it either. Maybe if they have a drink he could find out a bit more about her and she could see he was just an ordinary guy behind all the pop star stuff? She may like him a bit already. After all she has agreed to a drink and she stayed for the photo-shoot and kept smiling at him. So let’s see what happens” He told himself.

  
Emily was not quite sure what to make of it all. It had been a long day and now here she was about to have a drink with a “hot pop star” as the tabloids would put it. She was use to being around well known bands and musicians, but somehow this was different. It wasn’t work and they were hardly friends. Umm, let’s just go with the flow and see what happens. He seems like a nice normal guy really, despite his fame. It would be good to get to know him a bit better as well as being able to admire him too. Emily smiled to herself, thinking about his lean muscular body.

Her friends wouldn’t believe her, even if she told them. For some reason she didn’t think she would be telling them, well not just yet anyway. For some reason it seemed too special to just be a “guess who I met” story.

“You ok?” Howard, interrupted her thoughts, as he sat down after the barman had taken his order.

“Yes, fine, I was just thinking about today. Do you usually treat your interviewers’ to a drink afterwards?” Emily asked, full of curiosity.

“No, only the pretty ones” Howard laughed.

“Oh, thanks… I think” Emily smiled back.

“I’m sure we’ve met before. So, I thought if we had a chat maybe one of us would remember where.” Howard explained.

“I see. Well, sorry but I think I would have remembered you if we’d met before” Emily said.

“I didn’t think you were into boy bands? Howard answered.

“That’s true, but I think I would have remembered you, if I’d seen you” Emily felt herself blushing as she said this.

“I didn’t know I was that good-looking?” Howard grinned.

“Well, you’re not bad” Emily countered. Looking at his handsome face.

“I’m glad you approve” Howard replied, while pulling a really silly face.

Emily laughed, “Oh, that’s much better! Now I can see why all the fans love you.”

“Oh, yes they do - all 4 all them!” Howard joked. “What about you, then?”

Emily, shifted in her seat, suddenly feeling slightly awkward. Howard was looking at her intensely. It was such a sexy stare, with a half smile playing around his mouth. Emily, looked away for a second and was saved from answering the question by the waiter, arriving at their table with their order.

“Thank you” Howard said to the waiter. Howard looked back at Emily, his expression now neutral and he suddenly said

“Do you like going out clubbing? He seemed to have noticed Emily’s discomfort and had changed the subject. They then spent the next half an hour, discussing their views on clubs, the different dj’s and dance music in general. Emily liked going out with her friends to different clubs for a night out, but that style of music wasn’t really her favourite. They found that they did like some of the same rock and indie bands and Emily discovered Howard was very knowledgeable about different bands and their music and not just the club scene.

Emily finished her drink and checked the time on her mobile. It was nearly half five. Howard noticed and asked, Do you need to go now?” Sounding a little disappointed.

“Well, I should, as I’ve got to finish my article.. It’s got to be in by tomorrow.” Emily explained, also feeling a bit disappointed..

“Oh, I understand. Work does have to come first sometimes.” Howard nodded in an understanding way.

“It’s been great chatting to you. But we never did work out where I’d seen you before. So, you’re quite sure you’ve not been to one of my gigs then?” Howard asked.

“Yes, I’m quite sure. Sorry! Maybe the next one you do, I’ll come along to see you doing your other job” Emily said, smiling.

“Well, you must have a double then!” Howard replied smiling back at her. “You can have some complimentary tickets. Just contact Lara and she’ll speak to my agent.”

“Ok, thanks. That’s very kind of you” Emily answered. Feeling unexpectantly excited at the prospect.

“It’ll be a pleasure to see you there and I may just get you to like house music too!” Howard gave her a beaming smile, which made Emily’s tummy flip.

They both stood up. Emily picked up her coat and bag and Howard put his jacket back on. Emily walked ahead of Howard out to the hallway. Howard pressed the button for the lift, the doors opened as it was already there and they both got in. Emily pressed the lift button for the first floor. Then there was an uncomfortable silence. They both looked ahead, seeming to not want to catch the others eye. The lift stopped and the doors slid open. Howard gestured for Emily to go out first.

“Thanks Howard.” Emily now looked up into his face. He looked straight back at her with that look again. Emily caught her breath and couldn’t help but shiver slightly. She looked away quickly.

“Sorry Emily” Howard softly said. “I didn’t mean to make you feel awkward. I just think you are beautiful. If you’re not interested, that’s ok”

“Emily looked back up at Howard. She wasn’t sure if she had heard him right.

Here’s this very famous popstar, sounding so unsure of himself that he’s almost apologising for bothering her!

“No, no, it’s fine…Umm…I’m very flattered.” Emily managed to say. “I like you too actually” Emily said smiling at him.

Her head was spinning. He liked her! Now what?

“Would it be ok for me to call you sometime” Howard asked, almost shyly.

“Yes, of course” Emily replied, still a bit stunned by the sudden turn of events.

Howard offered her his phone. Emily keyed in her number. “There you are” She said as she handed it back.

“Do you want my number?” Howard asked. “Just in case”

Emily handed her phone to Howard and he put in his number, in fact he put in three!

“Why have you got three numbers?” Emily asked looking puzzled.

“Oh, it’s a long story, I’ll tell you sometime” Howard laughed and winked at her.

“Shall we go and find you a cab then?” Howard suggested.

“Yeah, I suppose so” Emily replied. She was reluctant to end this extraordinary afternoon.

They walked downstairs, Howard leading the way.

Outside, it was quite dark now and feeling chilly. Emily put her scarf round her neck and buttoned her coat. She’d forgotten her gloves and stood rubbing her hands together to keep them warm. Howard was looking down the road for a cab. He turned to comment on the lack of cabs, when he noticed Emily rubbing her hands. He moved a little closer and put his hands around hers. Howard’s touch was warm and comforting. Emily sighed quietly and looked up into Howard’s face and said

“Oh, that’s much better, thanks”

Howard just smiled tenderly at her and rubbed the back of her hands. Then gently blew on her fingers to keep them warm.

“Are they warmer now” Howard asked after a few minutes.

“Yes” Emily replied. Then Howard, still holding her hands, put both their hands into the pockets of his jacket. They were now face to face. Howard then removed his hands from the jacket pockets and put his arms around Emily and laughing, said

“I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold cos I’ve kept you out late!”

Emily laughed up at him.“You idiot!”

Then as she stopped, Howard looked at her with a tender expression on his face and said,

“I love it when you laugh, you whole face lights up”

Emily felt Howard’s strong arms pull her closer to him and she sighed to herself feeling safe in his embrace. She gazed into his clear blue eyes. Her heart seemed to beat a little faster as she realised she wanted to kiss him.

As if Howard had read her thoughts, he moved his head closer and gently kissed Emily on the lips.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Their kiss gave Emily a warm shiver down to her toes. Howard lifted his face and looked at Emily and smiled softly, he’d felt that shiver too. Emily smiled back at him and snuggled into Howard’s arms and rested her head on his chest. After a minute or two, Howard said,

“I think we’d better have another go at getting you a cab.”

“Umm, I suppose” Emily was not in any hurry now, but she did have a deadline to meet, so reluctantly she took her hands out of Howard’s pockets and moved round to stand at his side. Howard put his arm around Emily’s shoulder, while watching out for the next cab.

“Are you free tomorrow evening?” Howard suddenly asked.

“Sorry, I’ve got to go to a gig for work. I’m doing a review.” Emily said disappointedly.

“What about the night after then?” Howard persisted.

“Yes I’m free that night. I was just going to veg out in front of the telly” Emily replied, brightening.

“Telly on a Friday night?” Howard teased her.

“Well, staying in, is a nice change for me, as I’m often out in the evening for work.” Emily explained.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Howard said nodding knowingly.

“I could come round your place with a takeaway? - Really push the boat out.” laughed Howard.

“Sounds good to me” Emily replied enthusiastically.

“Right, that’s a date then”. Howard agreed, hugging Emily to him and kissing her hair.

Emily looked up at Howard and kissed his check in return.

“Ok, it’s a date. You may need my address though.” Emily giggled.

“Yes, that could be useful” Howard grinned back.

“There’s a cab!” Emily suddenly said, waving frantically as a black cab approached them.

The cab pulled over to the kerb and Howard opened the door for Emily to get in and then got in himself.

Emily looked slightly puzzled as he hadn’t said he was going to get in with her. She thought he would be getting a lift home in the band’s chauffeur-driven car, as it was back, waiting outside, when they came out.

Howard noticed her expression. “I need to know where you live, for Friday,” Howard simply said, grinning cheekily at her.

“Aren’t you going to tell your driver?” Emily asked inclining her head in the direction of the waiting car.

“Oh shit! Howard exclaimed, “Just a minute.” Emily laughed at his forgetfulness, as he quickly jumped out and strolled over to the car. He chatted to the driver, who Emily could see was nodding and smiling. The driver then waved cheerfully at Emily and started the car up as Howard hurried back to the cab.

“Right, sorry about that Em. All sorted. Let’s get going” Howard said.

Emily gave the cabbie her address and settled into her seat. Howard reached over and took her hand in his and rested their hands on his knee. They sat, now in a comfortable silence, both thinking about the day’s events.

Howard was happy he’d asked her for that drink, even if it hadn’t solved the riddle of him recognising her. She had agreed to see him again as well which was great. This may be the start of something special, Howard hoped.

Emily couldn’t really take in all that had happened to her that day. She was very happy to be seeing Howard again and so soon, as she guessed he was very busy at the moment. She hoped he wasn’t just after a quick fling, but Emily felt he was genuine in how he’d behaved and put that thought to one side.

She yawned, suddenly she felt really sleepy in the warm cab. She leaned her head against the cushioned headrest and started to drift off to sleep. Howard noticed Emily starting to nod off so he moved closer as her head started to loll over to one side and let her lean against his shoulder. They stayed like that until they arrived at Emily’s flat.

“We’re here. You’re home Em.” Howard softly said. Emily was a little confused, hearing Howard’s voice, then she remembered where she was.

“Oh thanks Howard” Emily opened her eyes and looked up, smiling at him.

Howard smiled back,

“Come on sleepy head.”

Howard opened the cab door and got out to pay the cabbie, followed by a yawning Emily. He asked the cab to wait and followed Emily to the entrance of the apartment block. Emily turned round as Howard walked up to her,

“Thank you Howard for a great afternoon and for the lift home.”

Emily reached up, putting her hand on his shoulder, as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips Howard pulled her to him and returned the kiss passionately. Suddenly Emily was wide awake and felt her heart racing. That kiss was scorching! She tried to catch her breath, her head was reeling from the feelings Howard’s kiss had unleashed.

“Wow!..” Emily said to herself. Then she noticed Howard grinning at her in a very sexy way.

“What?” She asked confused, but liking his expression very much.

“Oh nothing,” Howard said slowly, looking amused at her reaction.

“I guess that kiss was as good for you as it was for me.” and then he winked at her.

“It was ok” teased Emily, trying to look cool and unaffected, but failing by grinning to herself.

“Oh, just ok, was it? And then he grabbed Emily round the waist and started tickling her. Emily started shreiking with laughter.

“No!, Stop!” Emily pleaded, she was very ticklish. Howard quickly realised and stopped for a moment to say,

“Only if you agree that was the best kiss you’ve ever had” Howard laughed.

“Umm?…” Emily pretended to think about her answer.

“So, you like being tickled then?” And Howard started tickling her again.

“No! No!” Emily tried to pull away but Howard was quicker and grabbed her round the waist.

“What? No, It wasn’t the best kiss ever or no, don’t tickle me?” Howard asked in mock seriousness. He raised his eyebrows in question waiting for Emily’s response.

“No. don’t tickle me, of course” Emily smiled at him flirtily and then started tickling him back…But Howard just stayed still and said,

“Sorry I’m not very ticklish apart from one place…and I’m not telling you that now.” He looked at her with a big smirk on his face.

“Spoilsport!” Emily retorted and stuck her tongue out at him, pretending to sulk.

Just then they were interrupted by the cab beeping it’s horn.

“Oh, he’s still waiting!” Emily pointed to the roadside.

“Oops!” Howard signaled to the driver “2 minutes” then turned to Emily.

“I’d better go as you’ve got work to do. Unless…” He looked hopefully at her.

“Tempting…very…but I must get this finished, otherwise there be a big space in the magazine where your interview should be”

Emily was really tempted but she really needed to finish her work and she didn’t want to rush things between them, everthing was going so fast already.

“Ok, if you’re sure. I’ll give you a ring tomorrow then.” Howard said.

“Yes, I’m sure, sorry. Ok, that’ll be good” Emily moved closer to him and he put his arms round her and he gave her another blistering kiss, leaving Emily breathless and she nearly changed her mind about Howard staying, but the cab beeped again and this time Howard said he’d better go.

He walked back to the cab followed by Emily.

“Bye Em, see you Friday” Howard said to her.

“Bye How, speak tomorrow too.” she reminded him.

“Yeah, I’ll phone you in the afternoon” Howard replied.

Howard opened the cab door and before getting in, turned to Emily and they kissed goodbye.

“Oh, by the way, it was the best kiss ever” Emily whispered in Howard’s ear before he got in the cab. Howard just grinned in reply.

The cab pulled away and Emily stood watching the cab disappear down the road. As she walked back to the flats and let herself in, she smiled a huge smile and almost hugged herself.

“This has been the most extraordinary day and I’ve met the most amazing man too” she thought to herself. She was excited thinking about seeing him again.

Howard was thinking pretty much the same thing about Emily as he headed home. He couldn’t wait to see her again.

  
But he was to see Emily sooner than he thought. That very night in fact.

  
  


 

After Howard arrived home he had something to eat and then sat listening to some new dance tracks his co-producer had sent to him.

He relaxed on the sofa concentrating on the music and making notes on his blackberry for tomorrow. After an hour or so he yawned and started feeling a bit tired.

I’d better have an early night, he thought, after such a long day and not having slept so well the night before. I wonder how Emily’s getting on with her article? He thought of sending her a text but didn’t want to interrupt her if she was still busy.

He turned off the music and the room lights and went upstairs to bed.

  
Howard got into bed and fell asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow. After a few minutes, Howard’s breathing evenly in a deep sleep. After a while the dream starts again:

  
_Howard sees the woman standing in front of the main door of the dark, derelict mansion. The door slowly swings open, as before. He follows her, at a distance, as he did previously, but this time when she gets to the top of the staircase and she walks across to the nearest door. He suddenly finds himself on his own in an empty room. It seems to be filled with a strange mist. Before he has time to move or try and work out what the mist is, the door opposite him swings open by itself. The mist flows out of the room. He can see a figure through the mist. It’s the woman, who is rooted to the spot, as the strange mist flows from the room and surrounds her. Howard walks towards the woman and as he gets to the door, the mist starts to clear._  
He looks at the woman - It is Emily!  
He stares at her in surprise and disbelief. Emily looks confused but relieved and is about to speak when the dream fades and Howard wakes up shivering.

  
What was that all about! Howard said to himself. He reached down to the floor and moved the duvet back over himself.

It was definitely Emily in the dream this time, but was he just imagining that she was in it before? Did the woman in the dream before, really look like Emily? If not, then why did he recognise her, when they met this morning? It was just too weird. Howard didn’t believe in ghosts and spirits. He’d never had a paranormal experience himself and he was very sceptical of such stories you heard of in the news. So this dream was really un-nerving him. He couldn’t find a logical explanation for it. He turned over and tried to get back to sleep. After a while Howard dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

  
Emily turned off her laptop and checked the time. It was gone eleven. She’d finally finished her piece for next week. She was pleased with her efforts. She felt it gave a good insight into the band, their music and their personalities. She’d also been checking out the pic’s from the photo shoot. They were very good! She thought to herself, staring at a particularly striking photo of Howard. Will had done an excellent job. Bringing out the individual personalities of the band members’.

Emily went off to bed happy and content plus looking forward to seeing Howard on Friday. Once in bed she was soon sleeping soundly. In the early hours of the morning, Emily started to dream:

  
_She was in stood in front of a large house and felt compelled to go in and head for the stairs, despite it being derelict and very spooky. She also felt that someone was watching her, but as it was dusk outside and there wasn’t much light in the building she couldn’t see anyone and hurried up the stairs, knowing that she wanted to go in the room at the top of the stairs. She didn’t recognise the place but somehow knew there was a room opposite the stairs. As she went to open the door it swung open and a strange mist flowed out of the room. Emily was rooted to the spot in fear. Then as the mist slowly cleared she saw Howard! She was very confused but relieved to see him. She went to ask him why he was there…_

  
But, just then, Emily’s cat jumped up on the bed and woke her up with a start.

“Argh! What the f…” Emily was freaked out for a moment, she was confused as she hadn’t realised she’d woken up.

Then she heard Kitty purring. “Oh god, it’s you!”

Emily stroked Kitty and started to calm down. As she calmed down Emily started to think about the dream. Why did she seem to know where to go in the house and why did she feel compelled to go in there anyway? Also what was Howard doing in her dream? Was it just because she’d met him today and her mind had just put him into the dream? Emily couldn’t understand it at all

She cuddled Kitty and started feeling sleepy. Kitty started wiggling and so Emily let her go and the cat jumped down and wandered out of the room. Emily lay back down and soon was fast asleep again and didn’t wake again till her alarm went off at seven.


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
Emily left work on the dot of five on Friday afternoon. She hurried to the tube station and waited impatiently for the next train. She was pleased the weekend was finally here as she’d had a busy week and was excited too as Howard was coming over that evening. 

He’d phoned yesterday as he’d promised. They chatted about the gig Emily had seen the previous night for work. She said he could go along to the next one if he was interested. Howard agreed as long as she went to one of his dj dates. They also discussed what takeaway they could have that night. Emily said they could go out if he wanted to, but Howard insisted a night in was fine. Emily said he could surprise her with his choice.  
“Ok, I just hope you like what I get then” Howard said.  
“If I don’t like it there’s beans and bread in the cupboard” Emily joked to him.  
Emily offered to get some wine or beer but Howard said he’d get that as well as it was his treat.  
“Ok, then I’ll get the dvd. Any idea what film?”  
“I’ll let you choose as I’m getting the food and drink. No chick-flicks though!” laughed Howard.

Howard told her about his day so far. The band had been in meetings that morning to discuss the upcoming tour and that afternoon they were going to be recording a couple of radio interviews to promote the new album.   
They finished theie chat with some flirty banter, with Emily vowing to find Howard’s ticklish spot, which made him roar with laugher, but refusing to explain why.

“Well. I’d better go Em. Work to do. See you tomorrow” Howard reluctantly said.  
“Yeah me to.” Emily sighed.   
“See you tomorrow, about seven?” Howard asked.  
“Yes, that’ll be good How. Bye, take care hun.” Emily replied.  
“Bye babe, see you soon.” Howard answered.  
  
Emily arrived home just after six. Later than normal because a train had broken down, further down the line and caused a delay.  
She dashed in dropping her bag on the hall table and hurriedly hung up her coat. She quickly had a shower and brushed her teeth. She’d already decided what to wear last night which saved some valuable time now. Then Emily applied her make-up and dried her hair. She decided to leave her hair down and just curl the ends to give it some style.

It was 6.45 by now. Even though they were just having a takeaway meal Emily decided to lay the table and put a couple candles on the there too, to give it a bit of a romantic atmosphere.

Just as Emily was checking the table was right, the buzzer sounded. Quickly checking her reflection in the mirror Emily went to let Howard in. She had a video entry phone so could see who it was. He looked good enough to eat Emily smiled to herself.

There was loud knock on the door. Emily walked out to the hall and opened the door.  
“Hey Em.” Howard said as he scooped her into a tight embrace.  
“Hello Howard” Emily managed to say as he also planted a firm kiss on her lips.  
She kissed him back and the kiss melted into a passionate snog.

Minutes later, “Do you want to come in now? Emily laughed, they were still stood in the doorway and one of her neighbours had just passed by looking rather surprised at them.  
“Yeah, I suppose we’d better. Don’t want you getting a reputation now, do we?” He said, grinning a sexy smile at Emily.  
“How do you know I don’t have a reputation already? Emily teased.  
Oh, so I’m dating a lady of ill-repute? Don’t know if I approve of that? Howard threw his head back as he laughed.  
“I’m sure you’ll cope” Emily laughed back.  
Howard smiled and then stood back to look at Emily and said, “You look beautiful tonight Em.”  
“Thank you How. She said shyly. “You’re looking great too.” Emily looked up at Howard and smiled. He was wearing a fitted tee-shirt under a smart casual jacket and matching trousers. He was looking so handsome tonight and he was here with her! Emily suddenly had to pinch herself to make sure it wasn’t a dream.

She suddenly felt nervous so to calm her nerves she said,  
Right, where’s this dinner then? I’m starving!” as she showed Howard into the living room.  
“It’s on its way. It should be here by 7.30. Howard checked his phone to confirm the time.  
Do you want a coffee while we’re waiting then?”  
“Yes, thanks.” Howard nodded.  
“Do make yourself comfortable” Emily pointed to the sofa.

Emily went into the kitchen to make the coffee. She took a couple of deep breaths to compose herself and thought, enjoy tonight, no need to be nervous. Howard is here because he wants to be. He could have made an excuse but he didn’t and he paid you a lovely compliment too. Emily took the coffee into the living room and handed Howard the mug and placed her own on the coffee table. She went over to the cd player to put on some music. She pressed play and as soon as it started Emily quickly pressed stop. It was the Take That cd from work. Howard grinned, 

“I forgot it was in there, I was listening to it while I was writing the article. Emily explained feeling herself going slightly red.  
“It’s ok, no need to be embarrassed. You can play it if you like?” Howard said  
“They’re a very good band, so I hear.” Howard joked. 

Emily smiled, “I think I’ll put the radio on instead.” She pressed the radio button and Greatest Day filled the room. Howard just collapsed laughing. Emily rolled her eyes and couldn’t help laughing too. Obviously something somewhere wanted her to hear Take That’s music today.

Emily sat down next to Howard on the sofa. He was still laughing.

“Ok, ok, it’s not _that_  funny!” Emily grumbled.

“Oh yes it is! Laughed Howard, “It’s priceless!”

“Humph” Was all Emily said and folded her arms. She was just a tiny bit miffed that Howard thought it was so funny. 

Howard looked over at Emily and realised she was no longer smiling. He managed to stop laughing and said,

“Aw, come here Em. I’m sorry. But it was funny - your face…” 

Howard tried not to smile as he moved closer and pulled Emily into a gentle hug.

“Umm, I s’pose” Emily conceded, now enjoying being close to Howard. She looked up at him and smiled. As she cuddled into his chest, she breathed in his scent mixed with the fragrance of his aftershave. It was a heady combination.

Their private moment was interrupted by the loud buzz of the intercom.

“That’ll be the food” Howard stated confidently.

“Pizza?” Emily jokingly asked as she slowly moved from Howard’s embrace to go and answer the buzzer.

“Yep, with wedges and chicken dippers too” Howard grinned. 

For some reason Emily thought it might be something a bit more exotic than pizza, well, she hoped it would be.

She pressed the speaker button and checked the video screen. She was a bit puzzled. There were two young guys smartly dressed all in black with what looked like 4 large food containers. What had Howard ordered and where from? She expected the usual causally dressed driver with a plastic carrier bag or two. Also Emily now remembered that Howard was going to bring some booze too but he’d arrived empty handed. She spoke into the intercom to check who it was. They said they had Mr Donald’s order from the restaurant as he’d asked. Emily let them in, still puzzled. 

Emily wandered back to the main room while she was waiting

“Howard, what are you up to? Emily asked curiously.

“Oh, you’ll see soon enough” Howard answered slightly mysteriously, smiling at her.

There was a knock on the door. Howard quickly got up and said,

“I’ll get that for you. Why don’t you sit at the table Em?”

“Ok, I can’t wait to see what you’ve got for us” Emily exclaimed, she was even more curious now.

She could hear Howard thanking the delivery men for their help and he must have given them a big tip, from the tone of their surprised “thank you.”

Howard re-appeared with two of the boxes and asked if he could take them into the kitchen.   
“Of course” Emily said. She was dying to see what was in all the boxes!  
Howard quickly got the other two boxes. Emily then heard him opening one of them.   
Emily noticed a name on the boxes, "Zuma". She assumed that was the restaurant’s name but it wasn’t one she knew locally.  
“Where do you keep your plates and bowls and stuff?” called out Howard.  
“The cupboard opposite the cooker” she replied.  
“Right.” there was a pause… “Got ‘em!”  
For the next couple of minutes there was the sound of liquid being poured into bowls with the occasional,  
“Shit! That’s hot!” thrown in.  
Howard emerged from the kitchen with two soup bowls and placed one in front of Emily and the other where he would be sitting.  
I hope you like Japanese food Em. This is misoshiru."

"I have tried sushi and I liked that and a few other things. I’m sure it’ll be great.”

 “Oh good” Howard sounded relieved.

“There is also a choice of marinated black cod or tempura with red chilli and onions to follow. Of course you can have both if you like.” Howard smiled.

“And there is a choice of desserts. Green tea and banana cake or caramel and vanilla ice cream with chocolate fondant” Howard explained, laughing as Emily’s eyes widened at the menu.

“Oh I’ve forgotten to get the drinks. Do you like sake?” Howard asked

“Yes, I do. I had it when I had the sushi. It was someone’s birthday and they’re a big fan of Japanese food.  
“Oh right. There's also some mineral water and fruit juice if you prefer or Japanese lager.” Howard explained.  
“I’ll try the sake, thanks” answered Emily.  
Howard returned to the kitchen, “Have you got a glass jug?” Howard called out  
Yep, top shelf , cupboard above the fridge.” Emily replied.  
“Thanks, found it” Howard replied. After a couple of minutes Howard walked back in with the jug filled with a colourful liquid.  
Emily had meanwhile got a couple of wine glasses from the small cupboard in the living room.  
“That’s an odd colour for sake” Emily said.  
“It’s a sake bellini cocktail” Explained Howard.  
Howard sat down and poured the sake into their glasses.

“Cheers” Howard said smiling and they clinked glasses. “Cheers and thanks for the take away.!” Emily giggled.  

“It’s not too over the top then?” Howard asked looking at Emily.

“No! Oh no, it’s brilliant! Just surprised and touched at all the effort you’ve gone too.”

“Well, I think you’re worth the effort and it’s not like I’ve cooked it” Howard said modestly, pleased at her reaction. He had wondered if she’d think he was showing off.

“Oh, thanks” Emily replied a bit shy at the compliment.

“Well, dig in, the soup’ll get cold” urged Howard.

They started their meal. Emily thought the soup was delicious.

Next was the black cod with langoustines and some sushi and sauces too.

Howard said he chose a selection of things as he didn’t know what she’d like. Howard was using chopsticks for some of the meal. Emily tried using them too but was not very successful and went back to her trusty knife and fork.

Emily playfully pinched some of Howard’s food as they ate and he started feeding her bits from his plate with the chopsticks. It got a little messy but it was fun and they both enjoyed the closeness it created. When they had their dessert, Emily offered some of her ice cream to Howard. He jokingly said she’d have to feed him, Emily happily did so and when he missed a bit, she offered to clean it up and gently licked the ice cream from his lower lip, followed by a kiss. Howard kissed her back and they smooched across the table for a moment or two.

Emily murmured between kisses, “Shall we sit over on the sofa? It’ll be a bit more comfortable?”

“Umm” Howard nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

They got up from the dining table and walked over to the sofa. They sat down and Emily snuggled into Howard’s side. He put his arm around Emily and nuzzled her hair. As he did so he noticed a small enamelled box on the side table. It looked rather old and a bit battered but very similar to one he’d bought as a present for his mum’s birthday only a few weeks ago.

He asked Emily, “The box on the table. Is it a family heirloom or something?”

Emily laughed slightly, “No. The gardener for the communal area at the back of the flats found it when he was digging over the flower beds a couple of months ago. I was chatting to him about the garden a few weeks ago and he mentioned he’d found it. He showed it to me and I thought it was very pretty even though it was past its best and asked if he wanted it. He said no, so if I wanted it, I was welcome to have it.”

Emily was curious now, “Why, is it valuable then? Are you an avid Antiques Road Show viewer” Emily smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

“No. How old do you think I am” Howard laughed and tickled her side. Emily immediately squirmed as his finger’s found their target. “Stop it!” She begged, but laughing despite herself.

Howard relented and then explained “I think it looks very like one I bought recently. That was an Edwardian trinket box from a jeweller’s that also specialises in antique enamel ware. That’s why I wondered if it was something you’d inherited.

“Oh I see” Emily nodded, “I bet yours doesn’t have treasure though?” Emily grinned mischievously.

“Treasure?” Howard was intrigued.

“Yes, look” Emily leaned over and picked up the box carefully. After a bit of tugging the box opened. Inside there was a locket and a diamond ring.

“They’re beautiful” Howard exclaimed. Indeed they were. The gold chain glistened in the light. The small heart-shaped locket had a floral design embossed on the front. The ring was deep yellow gold with a sparkling solitaire diamond. It caught the light as Emily turned it round to show Howard.

“I wonder whose they were.” Howard mused aloud. “And why were they out in the garden?”

“Maybe a broken love affair?” suggested Emily. “Perhaps the girl buried them in the garden cos her fiance run off with the maid!” She laughed, at her slightly over-romantic story.

But Howard was looking quite serious as he spoke. “Maybe you’re right? How sad, if that was true”

Aw, you old romantic, How” Emily teased.

“Less of the old, thank you! Howard suddenly seemed to snap out of his daydream and tired to tickle Emily again. But Emily dodged out of the way this time as she was still at the other end of the sofa, after putting the box back on the side table.

Emily laughed, “Oh no you don’t mister!” Wagging her finger at him.

Howard sat back and grinned at her, “Ok, no more – for now”

“What are you going to do with the jewellery then? Howard asked.

“I’m not sure, I like the box of course and I don’t want to sell the jewellery. I feel they belong together, but I don’t know if I would wear the necklace or the ring?” Emily explained.

Emily moved back over to Howard and rested her head on his chest. Howard put his arm around her and kissed her hair.

“I think whoever owned the jewellery would rather someone used it and got pleasure from it than having it gathering dust in an old box.” Howard stated, as he stroked her hair and planted another kiss on her head.

“Umm, maybe you’re right.” Emily murmured, enjoying the closeness again. She snuggled more into his chest and slowly stroked his arm, while thinking over what he’d said.

They were quiet for a while just lost in their own thoughts, when Howard said,

“Why don’t you try on the locket, see if it suits you and whether you feel comfortable wearing it?”

Emily looked up at Howard and nodded. “Yes, that’s a good idea.”

She sat up and moved back over to the side table and picked up the box. She opened the box again and lifted out the locket.

“Here Howard can you do it up for me, please? Emily asked, passing the necklace to him.

“Yes, of course, turn round a bit” Howard answered. Emily turned round as she put the chain around her neck and checked the locket was the right way around. Howard took the two ends of the chain and carefully clipped them together. He couldn’t resist kissing Emily’s bare neck. As he did so he accidentally kissed the chain too. The room suddenly went dark for a moment or two. As the lights came back on, Emily and Howard gasped in amazement… and fear…


	7. Chapter 7

  
The room had completely changed. They were still sat on the sofa but it was now an overstuffed chintz settee and as they looked around, they noticed there was old fashioned wooden furniture, faded patterned wallpaper, a wool carpet on the floor and heavy-looking curtains across the window. Also they was no television, dvd recorder, laptop or cd player. Instead there was just a large wooden radio. Emily recognised it from a programme she’d seen about the Second World War when she was at school. The thought made her shiver. Surely they weren’t in the 1940’s? It must be a dream, she’d wake up in a minute. This thought made her relax a bit. She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing a floral dress and her legs looked tanned. Then she remembered that sometimes women use to stain their legs with cold tea when they couldn’t get stockings because of the rationing. Emily looked round at Howard, he’d not said a thing so far. She was surprised to see he was in uniform and his hair was slicked back. She saw he had RAF wings on the pocket of his jacket. Was he a pilot?

Finally Howard spoke, “What the fuck’s happened?” He looked at Emily.

She shook her head, then said, “I don’t know. This is a dream, right?”

“Err, well, if it is, we’re having the same one!” exclaimed Howard. He looked back at Emily and gasped. He realised she was wearing the same dress as the one in his dream. This was getting more and more weird. He stood up and caught sight of his reflection in the mirror that was above the fireplace opposite the settee.  He was in a pilot’s uniform from the 1940’s.  They can’t be back in World War Two? That was just impossible!

“I’m scared” Emily softly said, looking up at Howard. He did look very attractive in his uniform, she thought, then remembered with a jolt that she’d seen him in it before – in her dream!

Howard sat down in shock at his reflection and moved closer to Emily and folded his arms around her, holding her close. He noticed her perfume had changed too. It was familiar to him though, it was very similiar to one his great aunt used to wear he thought. They sat on the settee for a few moments hugging each other, wondering when the dream would end. If it was a dream?

“What are we going to do Howard?” Emily looked up at Howard. He was lost in thought.

“Well, what were we doing when the lights went out?” Howard asked.

But before Emily could reply. There was an enormous explosion outside.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! The building shook as bombs started landing somewhere outside.

“What was that? Oh god it’s an air-raid!” Howard shouted over the noise to Emily.

“Quick, get under the table” Howard dragged Emily by the arm to the large oak dining table and gently pushed her underneath. They huddled there for ages. Listening and feeling the bombs land all around the building.

“We can’t stay here.” Emily said after a very loud explosion, which was so near, the windows rattled.  “This place may get hit too”

“But if it’s only a dream, if that happens we’d probably wake up”. Howard reasoned.

“Yes, maybe, but what if this is real?” Emily asked him.

“It can’t be! That’s ridiculous!” But Howard was worried by Emily’s words.

Then Howard remembered what he was going to ask Emily before the air-raid.

Howard turned to Emily awkwardly as he kneeled under the table. “What were we doing just before the lights went out?”

“Umm,” Emily paused. “We were talking about the locket I’d found and I was wondering if I should keep it” Emily replied.

“Anything else?” Howard asked. Trying to work out if anything at all, had triggered this peculiar event.

“Oh yes. You were helping me put it on. If I take it off again, perhaps It’ll change things back or we’ll wake up. Or something...” Emily trailed off.

“Oh yes. It’s worth a try.” Howard agreed.

Emily reached around the back of her neck to undo the necklace. Her hair was in the way a bit and Howard reached over to help move it to one side. Emily couldn’t get the clasp to undo. Howard offered to help. After a moment, he was successful. Emily took it off and they waited.

Nothing. The lights in the room flickered but only because another bomb landed nearby and rocked the house’s foundations.

“Now what!” Emily turned to Howard and he could see real fear in her eyes.

“It’ll be ok” Howard tried to soothe her. “How?” Emily asked. She grabbed his hand and held it tight. “Don’t worry, Em. I’ll think of something” As he said this, he kissed her hand to re-assure her. Emily was still holding the necklace in the same hand, so as he kissed her he also kissed the locket.   
Suddenly the lights went out for a moment or two and the sound of bombs exploding stopped.

Howard and Emily looked around them. The table seemed different. It seemed to be made of a  lighter wood and was a little lower.

They crawled out from under it and saw they were back in Emily’s living room!


	8. Chapter 8

  
“We’re...we’re back!” Emily stuttered.

Howard looked around the room. Yes, everything was back to normal... Whatever normal was? Howard thought.

“Yes we are. Did that really happen?” replied Howard, feeling totally confused.

“I don’t know. I think it did!” Emily scanned the room anxiously.

They got up and went back to the sofa and sat down.

Emily started shaking.

“Hey, come here Em. It’s ok, we’re safe” Howard moved closer to Emily and held her close, stroking her gently to try and reassure her.

“Sorry Howard, I don’t know why I’m shaking”

“Shh...It’s ok, we’ve just had a very strange experience. I’m not surprised you’re upset. Not sure, how I feel myself!” Howard answered.

They sat hugging for a few minutes. Emily stopped shaking after a while and said to Howard, “Would you mind staying here tonight? I don’t think I want to be on my own after what happened.”

“Of course, if you’re sure? I can kip on the sofa” Howard offered.

“Thanks” Emily said, feeling very relieved. She was really scared to be on her own tonight.

“I’ll get you a duvet. I’ve got a spare one in the hall cupboard.” Emily stood up and went to get the duvet. She really wanted Howard to stay with her in her room but didn’t know if he’d get the wrong idea? As all she wanted to do now was sleep and feel safe.

Howard was thinking the same. He’d rather not be on his own tonight either, specially not in this room, but didn’t want Emily to think he was trying to take advantage of the situation.

He looked around the room again. It was completely normal now. What  _did_  happen tonight?

Emily came back with the bedding, including a pillow and sheets.

“Here, I’ll do that” Howard suggested as Emily started to sort out the sheets.

“Ok, thanks.” Emily notice the dining table still had all the things on it from dinner.

“I think I’ll clear the table while you do that then” Emily said to Howard. He nodded. Emily started stacking the plates. She wanted to do something normal and try to forget the weird events of tonight.

”Well, this has certainly been one hell of an evening!” Emily thought to herself as she took the things to the kitchen.

“So you want any help?” Emily jumped.

He had  finished making up the sofa and had wandered into the kitchen to see how Emily was doing.

“God Howard!” Emily exclaimed, turning round and playfully punching Howard on the arm. “Don’t creep up behind me like that!”

Howard looked at Emily rather sheepishly then grinned as he encircled Emily’s waist with his arms and pulled her close.

He whispered “sorry” as he lent close to her ear, then kissed her lightly on the cheek.

“Ok, you’re forgiven,” Emily smiled up at him.

Emily returned the kiss. The kiss deepen and they started cuddling and stroking each other.

Suddenly Howard stopped and said “Right, think you’d better get to bed and I’ll see if I can fit on that sofa!”

It wasn’t the right time to get carried away Howard thought after their strange experience tonight.

Emily was a bit startled but then the penny dropped. “Ok, yeah, suppose so. I hope you can sleep alright on there.”

“I’ve slept on smaller and stranger things” laughed Howard.

“Really? You must tell me sometime” Emily laughed back.

The kissed goodnight and Howard went back to the living room. Emily finished clearing up and switching off the kitchen light, went off to her room.

Howard slept fitfully. The sofa was not quite long enough to accommodate his tall frame.

Emily wasn’t sleeping much better as she kept having strange dreams of bombs exploding and planes going down in flames. Eventually she gave up trying to sleep and got up. She decided maybe a milky drink might help. She pulled on her bathrobe and quietly went to the kitchen. She made her drink and was just on the way back to her room when she decided to check on Howard. She quietly opened the door and peered into the dark. With the light from the hall she could just make out Howard’s shape on the sofa. He was curled up under the duvet but his feet were sticking out over the edge of the arm of the sofa.

“Aw, poor thing” Emily thought.

As she went to close the door, Howard suddenly spoke in the darkness, “You ok Emily?”

“Oh, you awake too?” Emily asked. “I didn’t mean to disturb you”

“No, you didn’t. I’ve had trouble getting comfortable but don’t worry, I’ll be ok.” Howard assured Emily.

“Well you could share with me?” Emily offered, hoping he’d say yes, as she was sure she’d sleep better with Howard next to her.

“Umm, you sure? Howard asked. He would much rather be with Emily anyway and away from the uncomfortable sofa and this odd room.

“Yes, of course it is. I trust you” Emily said smiling into the darkness.

“Ok, thanks. “Howard said, ”I’m that boring then, am I?” Howard couldn’t resist teasing her.

“Yep” Emily teased back.

“Humph” Howard grunted in reply.

“Come on grumpy”, Emily called out as she headed back to her room. She felt much happier now that Howard was going to be with her. She switched on the bedside lamp so Howard could see.

Howard came into the room, wrapped in the duvet from the sofa.

“I don’t think it’s that cold you need two duvets Howard” Emily laughed.

“No, just I’ve only got my boxers on” Explained Howard.

“Oh, I see” Emily replied. “Didn’t know you were so shy? I thought they called you ‘the body’ back in the day?”

Howard winced at the mention of his unwanted nickname. “Oh don’t, the lads use to tease me all the time about that. Took me years to live it down”

“Sorry” Emily smiled back. “But the pics I’ve seen do seem to justify the nickname” Emily thought it was a very apt description from what she’d seen.

“Umm” Howard replied, looking doubtful.

“Anyway, am I getting in bed or what” Howard bought the conversation back to the present.

“Yeah, course” Emily pulled back the cover and waited for Howard to unwrap himself from his cocoon.

Howard sat down and wriggled out of the duvet. “My” Emily thought, Howard definitely did deserve that name, as she admired his back and arms. And he’s here with me, in my bed! Emily suddenly realised the surreal nature of the situation.

“Umm” Emily gulped as she tried to regain her composure after looking at Howard’s chest as he turned and got into bed “You all done now?” She asked Howard as he pulled the cover up to his chest.

“Yes thanks. You ok?” Howard asked, noticing Emily’s flushed face.

“If you feel awkward I can go back to the other room” Howard offered. He realised maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. He was admiring Emily’s figure in her flimsy pj’s, so knew this could get a bit heated.

“No, no, it’s ok. If you’re ok with things?” Emily replied. Come on now, pull yourself together girl! She smiled to herself.

“Yes, as long as you’re sure. What’s funny?” Howard had noticed Emily’s smile.

“Oh nothing really. Just that a lot of women would give their right arm to be in my situation and all I want to do is go to sleep!” Emily laughed.

“Yes, you’re not doing anything for my reputation as a hot pop star” Howard laughed loudly. He was glad they could joke about it as it got rid of the tension.

Emily relaxed after Howard’s light hearted reaction and said “Shall I switch the light off then?”

“Yes, if you’re ready” Howard replied.

Emily flipped the switch and snuggled down under the cover. Howard did the same.

“Can you hold me?” Emily asked. She needed the comfort of his arms round her.

“Course” Howard readily agreed. They cuddled up. As they did so, Howard kissed Emily’s hair and breathed in her warm scent. Emily breathed out a contented sigh as she nuzzled Howard’s chest. She felt safe now and finally they both drifted off into dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

 

Emily slowly woke up from the best sleep she’d had in ages. The previous night’s drama seemed a world away. She turned over to give Howard a cuddle, but he wasn’t there. Disappointed she sat up and glanced round the room. She noticed that her pink bathrobe was missing from the hook on the back of the door. She giggled to herself as she imagined Howard in her robe. Just then the bedroom door swung open, Howard came in with two mugs of coffee, dressed in the pretty pink bathrobe.

“Hey, beautiful!” Howard beamed at Emily, as he set down the mugs on the bedside table. He sat on the bed next to her and passed one of the mugs to her.

“Thanks, miss!” Emily cheekily replied, smiling back at him.

“Ooh, thank you kind sir! Do you think it suits me?” Howard joked back at Emily, pouting sexily at her.

Emily took a sip of her drink before saying, “Yes, but not as much as the nurse’s outfit” Emily laughed, remembering the outfit she’d seen him wearing on the video clip from the last tour, when he had been injured.

“Oh you do, do you?” Howard laughed back.

He drunk some of his coffee, then asked curiously,

“I thought you weren’t a fan? How do you know about my kinky past?”

“I have my spies!” Emily replied, winking at him.

They fell silent, both lost in thought about the events of the previous evening as they drank their coffee.

“Howard, thank you for staying last night” Emily suddenly said as she turned and looked at Howard then leaned over and kissed him gently on the check.

“No need to thank me Em. I wouldn’t have felt happy leaving you here on your own last night” Howard replied.  He moved a little closer and hugged her to him.

If he was honest, he hadn’t wanted to be on his own either after what happened. He still couldn’t work out what on earth went on last night. Was it some kind of mutual dream? Was it real? Had they somehow gone back to the past? It freaked him out totally.

“Do you know where the locket is? Howard asked. Remembering that all the odd things seemed to happen – and end – with that innocent looking piece of jewellery.

“No, I think I dropped it when we were getting out from under the table. Why?” Emily asked.

“Well, it sounds mad but I think the locket is the reason for what happened” Howard explained. Thinking how daft his idea sounded.

“Do you?” Emily pondered on the idea. Meanwhile. Howard jumped up and took the mugs back to the kitchen, then asked if it was ok to have a shower.

“Yes, yes of course. The fresh towels are in the airing cupboard in the hall” Emily explained and got up to go and get them for him.

“Thanks Em” Howard replied and sauntered off to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

“Here you are” Emily passed the towels to Howard as she stood in the doorway. She watched as Howard removed her bathrobe and she again admired his beautiful physique, as he was now just wearing his boxers. The bathroom started to fill with steam and Emily was quite glad as she had started to feel a bit hot herself and was tempted to join Howard in the shower.

“Emily?” Howard was staring at her with a questioning look.

“Uh?” Emily shook her head and concentrated on what Howard was asking.

“Where’s the shower gel?” He repeated.

“Oh sorry! There’s a new one in the bathroom cabinet” Emily said rather flustered as she’d been distracted by the sight of a near-naked Howard.

“You can join me if you like?” Howard realised she’d been staring and couldn’t help teasing her a bit. He really would like her to join him in the shower and not just to save water, he smiled to himself.

Emily blushed then laughed and quickly said, “No, thanks for the offer but it’s a bit too small for two”

 She hoped he didn’t think she was being a prude as she really liked him, she’d decided but didn’t want this to just be a short fling, so felt she needed to take things slowly. Plus the odd events last night were still playing on her mind.

“Ok, if you’re sure?” Howard grinned mischievously. Emily nodded and left Howard to shower alone.

Though Howard was naturally disappointed – Emily was gorgeous – he hoped it was a good sign and he was prepared to wait if that was the case.

Emily meanwhile went into the living room and retrieved the locket from under the dining table. She picked it up very carefully, she was almost scared to touch it in case something else odd happened. She placed it on the table and carefully looked at it, wondering if they could find out anything about who may have owned it. Perhaps that would give a clue about what happened last night?

Howard came out of the bathroom and went into the living room to collect his clothes. He saw Emily studying the locket.

“Oh you found it. Are you sure it’s safe now?” Howard nervously joked. He thought it would be better to put it back in the garden where it had been found along with the trinket box.

“Yes, I think so” Emily replied, but not sounding all that convincing. “Maybe we should ask around to see if anyone knows who lived here before these flats were built?” Emily looked up at Howard. He was standing with a towel wrapped round his hips and the pink bathrobe over the top, he looked kind of comical but hot at the same time, Emily thought distractedly.

Focus! She told herself, but she was having difficulty in tearing her eyes away from Howard’s delectable chest.

“Umm, yes that might be a good idea” Howard was also a bit distracted, looking at Emily, who was still dressed in her light cotton pj’s, with her blonde hair trailing down her back as she sat at the table. She looked so cute and sexy, he thought.

“Ok, I’ll ask at the convenience store round the corner. I think the owner has lived round here for a long time, she may know something.” Emily said decisively as she eventually forced herself to concentrate and look away from the gorgeous sight in front of her.

“Right, I’ll go and get dressed in your room, if that’s ok?” Howard asked, trying to pull the bathrobe unsuccessfully round himself. He knew Emily had been staring intently at him and it was making him feel quite aroused and by the look on Emily’s flushed face, she was feeling the same way.

“Oh yes, that’s fine!” Emily said, in a rather shrill voice.

Howard disappeared into the bedroom, giving them both time to compose themselves. Emily went off to the bathroom. Maybe she should have a cold shower to calm herself down, she laughed to herself.

She turned on the shower and relaxed under the warm jets of water and as she cleaned herself, her thoughts went back to the locket. Perhaps they should try to open it and see if there is a picture in it? She’d tried to open it when she first got it but it wouldn’t open and she hadn’t wanted to damage it so she’d let it be, but now she was certain it would help them if they could open it.

Later, once they were both dressed and sat on the sofa in the living room. Emily suggested they open the locket. Howard was a bit reluctant after what had happened last night, but Emily was insistent that it would help them.

“Ok, but it we end up back in the 1940’s don’t blame me!” Howard half-joked.

Emily got a pen knife from the kitchen draw and Howard carefully prised open the locket. He opened it – and gasped.

“What’s wrong Howard?” Emily asked, worried by Howard’s reaction.

“Look!” Howard replied and turned the locket round for Emily to see.

There staring back at her were two pictures, one on each side of the locket. The grainy black and white photo’s showed a young man and woman – who looked remarkably like them!


End file.
